


Anniversary

by Naarel



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, PfaGS lowkey lives, everyone is happy, there's cake!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarel/pseuds/Naarel
Summary: "It's been two years since our club was founded", Monika said, smiling to the other girls. "Two wonderful years that we got to spend together."It is time to celebrate the Literature Club's anniversary.  It is also time to think about what has changed for these girls during these two years.





	Anniversary

"It's been two years since our club was founded", Monika said, smiling to the other girls. "Two wonderful years that we got to spend together."

The Literature Club, consisting of Monika Erato, Yuri Miyamoto, Sayori Shimizu and Natsuki Oshiro, was now gathered in their favourite class. The birthday cake, baked by Natsuki, was proudly displayed in the middle of the table. A giant knife rested by it, four small plates with balloons ready to take all the sugary goodness nearby. 

"I can't believe it", Sayori said, blinking as if she was trying to comprehend the time's flow. "No way it's two years already."

"It is", Natsuki murmured, her eyes fixated on the cake. It was quite obvious that she wanted everyone to taste it already. "Sometimes it feels like an eternity, especially with such a clumsy  _ friend  _ like you, Sayo."

Yuri giggled, looking at Monika. 

"Maybe we should all say something about what we did appreciate about those two years, should we not?"

"Oh? Oh, yeah, you're right, Yuri. Okay, everyone!", Monika shouted her catchphrase. "We will share our memories and then we will get to eat the cake!"

Natsuki sighed loudly and nodded. Sayori slowly put her hand on her girlfriend's head and patted carefully, knowing exactly what her girlfriend wanted.

"Maybe I'll begin", Sayori said, smiling bright. 

_ Two years ago, she seemed like her life was falling apart _ , Monika thought. An image of the girl popped up in her mind. A blazer that was a bit too tight. Messy strawberry blonde hair with an even messier red bow. Pale face and dark circles under her eyes, red from insomnia and crying.

Now all she could see was a very happy girl, of course, still struggling with her demons, but determined enough to fight them, and not afraid to ask for help.

"You know, the most important thing about this club is that it gave me friends. And strength to fight against the big meanie in my head. And I can just write it down and tell you everything and you won't ever be mad that I messed up the club's plans. You are the best thing that could happen to me and…"

Sayori's cheeks were now slightly red.

"...I'm not the best at talking, I'm sorry."

"That was beautiful, Sayori. It's all about speaking your heart, after all! Okay, so, maybe… Natsuki?"

_ She wasn't feeling too great, either. _ Monika's memories took her back in time once again. There she was, Natsuki. Still with short hair, wearing pants and a tie. Fists clenched tightly, eyes showing frustration and pain and throwing bolts at almost anyone who dared to look into them. 

Now these eyes were way more gentle, though sometimes the pain was still present. The red string, which was so proudly fought for, was neatly tied instead of a tie – and was it a way better thing to see.

"I dunno what to say, really. I just want the cake. But if you  _ really _ want me to speak, I can do that. I know I'm an insufferable bitch and you still all accepted me. You fought for me like I cared, and of course I didn't, but that doesn't mean I can't appreciate. You're all stupid but I do like you all. Can we get the cake now, I didn't bake it so that it stands like this."

"Thank you, Natsuki. No, we can't eat the cake before we all speak. Yuri, can you speak now?"

_ The change is subtle, but it is there.  _ Monika's memory went back to the first time she saw Yuri in the club. She was slightly shaking, her eyes looking around for some kind of a danger that never came. Any louder sound could send her into a panic mode. And the secret that she kept, her love for the knives and being hurt, was too much for her to keep to herself. Her shyness was also too much, making her almost unable to talk. 

Now she wasn't afraid anymore. Maybe she wasn't the most confident person ever, but she did have her bold moments, clever jokes and… Monika felt some heat on her face as she recalled all the moments they've spent together, and every single time she was called  _ Miss President _ by her. 

"I did spend a fair share of great moments in this club, as well as outside of it. I also met a lot of lovely people that did not hesitate to accept me, even in my shaking, anxious form. You all, especially you, Miss President, helped me accept myself as well, leading me to the happiest times I have ever had in my life. I just want to thank you all for that."

"O… kay Yuri, thank you… very much. I… guess it's time for me now."

_ Was I changed by this club? _ , Monika thought, trying to see herself in the past. She was just a simple girl, trying to form a club after leaving her previous one. All she wanted to do was some literature reading, maybe writing some poems, exploring different genres, discussing words, styles, authors…

...but she got so much more. She had a friend who taught her about trying to find a meaning in the meaningless situations. She had a friend who taught her about staying true to yourself, no matter who's against you. And she had a girlfriend, who understood her and didn't judge her for anything.

"If I knew what this club will evolve into, I'd make it sooner. I was expecting a bunch of nerds who just want to talk about literature, but I received a bunch of friends. I went to a Debate Club, but I can't find the right words to describe things that I feel right now. I am a proud president of the Literature Club, and I hope that we will be friends for as long as we can. Thank you all for those two years. Thank you, Sayori. Thank you, Natsuki. And thank you, Yuri."

She smiled, looking at her friends. They sat there, staring at her – Natsuki seemed like she was about to cry, but was hiding it like her life depended on it. 

"Can we get the goddamned cake now?", she asked. "To just kill ourselves with sweetness?"

"I'll take two pieces!", Sayori announced.

"There are three for everyone, dummy."

"I can cut it", Yuri offered, reaching for the big knife. "Miss President, you can blow the candle out?"

Monika nodded, staring into the flame.  _ I need a wish _ , she thought.

She closed her eyes, having the very best wish she could ever think about on her mind.

And then, she blew out the candle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been quite a while. Two damned years from DDLC's premiere! I remember the first anniversary, time surely goes fast, I cannot even, I feel old. This game made me meet people and write prose again, so I really have a lot to thank Dan Salvato for. So, thanks Dan Salvato. Also, sorry for the delay. I kinda forgot to post it.
> 
> I'd thank the fans of mine, but that's gonna be there on the second anniversary of my own stuff.


End file.
